<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Friends by UnicornFlowers (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326261">Best Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/UnicornFlowers'>UnicornFlowers (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kuroken because I Kurocan [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Cotton Candy Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kenma's a jealous little brat but he wants to be a good best friend, Kuroo Tetsuro is Whipped, Kuroo is the definition of 'no homo full bi', M/M, but so is Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/UnicornFlowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes, Tetsuro, I've been obsessively thinking about this for three weeks! And I've come to the conclusion that either you're incredibly stupid, or I'm fucking up your love life."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kuroken because I Kurocan [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♡</p><p>The first time Kenma noticed it was three weeks before spring break. Well, he didn't so much notice it as he observed it. </p><p>It was an excruciatingly sunny afternoon (Kenma always preferred overcast) and the sunshine glared through the windows at him like it was trying to kill him. It was so bright where he was standing that he couldn't even see his game. So of course, he was bored, waiting for Kuroo to get his things together so they could go back to Kenma's house where it was nice and cool and even though Kuroo was about to force him into a cram session, Kenma didn't mind. He just wanted to go home. But Kuroo was taking a long-ass time and Kenma was starting to get annoyed. And it only peeved him more when he dared a peek into the classroom (a space akin to hell for Kenma) and saw the cause of the hangup. </p><p>Kuroo was talking to a girl. It made Kenma's blood boil, but he suppressed the urge to do anything about it seeing as he refused to label himself a jealous person, much less act on those impulses. It kind of sucked and it left a knot in his stomach, but there really wasn't much he could do about it. Having a horribly uncurable crush on your best friend would really do that to you.</p><p>She had smooth blonde hair and big doe eyes and Kenma recognized her from his English class. Her name was Coraline and she was an exchange student from America. No wonder she was the best student in the singular class they had together. And she was so obviously hitting on Kuroo that it made Kenma want to explode because she was smiling and Kuroo was smiling and they were laughing at the same time and she was handing him her phone number and <em>he fucking took it. </em>But Kenma kept a totally neutral expression, turning back around the corner and preparing the series of questions in his head about Coraline that were most definitely not an interrogation. </p><p>"You're slow." Kenma commented monotonously as he tried to focus on the game between his hands and not Kuroo's hand on his shoulder to guide him around obstacles. Hopefully, he sounded normal because Kuroo just released a light chuckle at his words as he tugged on his shoulder a little, veering him right. </p><p>Kenma wasn't jealous. He really wasn't. He was just interested in what Kuroo had to say for himself. At this rate, they were going to miss their bus because he stopped to flirt with a girl after class and made them late. It wasn't that the pudding-haired boy had any vested interest in why he was talking to Coraline who was (admittedly) incredibly attractive. Because that would mean he was jealous which would mean he liked Kuroo and he didn't. Well, he did. But Kuroo definitely couldn't know that. </p><p>"You're jealous," Kenma's nose scrunched as the taller boy said the word out loud. It was obviously just a joke, but that didn't mean Kenma's brain was fast enough to keep up with that fact. His cheeks still caught on fire and he could feel how red the tips of his ears were. He silently thanked his hair for falling over them, concealing the very obvious blush from view. </p><p>"Yeah, sure," The sarcasm in Kenma's voice was (hopefully) enough to steer Kuroo down the right path, but he added the most minute of eye rolls just to drive the point home. Although, he couldn't help the itching question at the back of his mind that ached to be released on the tip of his tongue. And for just a moment, Kenma let his carefully crafted control slip from his grasp. "Who was that?" Stupid question, obviously he knew who it was. What he really wanted to know was, <em>do you like her? </em></p><p>"Hm..name's Coraline," Kenma thanked every god he knew the name of that Kuroo hadn't caught on to his honestly very suspicious question. Or if he did, he didn't show it. "She asked me on a date but I told her I had to study," Kenma wrinkled his nose. That was a lie. Kuroo always studied early so he could have time to devote his energy to practices before upcoming exams. Said that it helped his mind focus better. But why would he lie? Coraline was pretty and smart and she was exactly Kuroo's type. </p><p>"But you don't have to study," <em>Why? Why would you turn her down? She was perfect. </em>Kenma couldn't say he really understood, especially since Kuroo had zero plans after school seeing as practice was canceled that day. In fact, he was probably just going to slump on Kenma's couch and watch him play video games, occasionally commenting on "what's that?" and "oh, he's right behind you." Obviously, Kenma knew there was someone behind him. Kenma internally reprimanded himself for the slight feeling of relief that washed over him. He shouldn't be happy that Kuroo was lying to a girl he could very well have a great time with in favor of doing nothing all afternoon with him.</p><p>"Yeah...but I'm not in the mood for going out all things considered," <em>Don't smile. Don't smile. Don't fucking smile Kenma Kozume. </em>Of course, Kenma never listened to himself because he was stupid, and the smallest, barely noticeable, smile decorated his lips before he had gotten smart enough to stop himself. And of course, because Kuroo was Kuroo and Kenma couldn't hide anything from him (well, almost anything), he noticed. </p><p>"You win?" Kuroo questioned, and Kenma silently thanked the years of conditioning he'd put his best friend through. It was just an accepted fact that Kuroo (or anyone for that matter) didn't look at Kenma's games. His phone was just one of those things that was never looked at by anyone in existence other than Kenma. And those years of hiding his screen when he was far less comfortable around Kuroo were paying off considering there was no possible way for Kuroo to realize that he'd actually lost for the fourth time in a row. </p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>☾</p><p>The second time Kenma observed this strange pattern of behavior happened as Kuroo and Kenma were exiting school after practice. They were in their gym clothes, sweat clinging to them in the spring afternoon heat, when an annoyingly cute girl jogged up to them, her short black hair falling around her moon-shaped face in bob-length messy waves. Her dark eyes were bright and her smile was glowing. Kenma tried not to show just how thoroughly annoyed he was as she (naturally) bounced right up to Kuroo, adorably out of breath and being forced to rest her hands on her knees to catch her breath. Her incredibly unathletic action was maddeningly cute. </p><p>"H-Hey..." The girl stammered, seemingly unable to capture a molecule of oxygen between her lips as she released a self-conscious giggle. To his credit, Kenma didn't even flinch at how fucking adorable she was. Kenma was dead-gay, but even he found this mystery girl cute as hell. She was just so innocent, a sweet type of beauty that made Kenma want to claw his eyes out because Kuroo was <em>touching her. </em>His hand was on her back, a concerned eyebrow raised as he gently asked her if she was okay. Kuroo was always Mister Nice Guy and sometimes Kenma it made Kenma feel like he was witnessing something he shouldn't be. Like he was screwing up their dynamic...or something. "I'm so sorry to bother you! But, and full disclosure, this was a bet but... But you're r-really cute and...I sorta like you- oh god! That was so embarrassing-"</p><p>"No. No, it's okay," Kuroo readjusted his position so he was standing in front of her when the girl finally drew herself to her full height. She wasn't much taller than Kenma, but it was infuriating how natural they looked together. Like, they were that couple in a romance anime that everyone was rooting for and Kenma was the background character. The pudding-haired boy flinched at his own thoughts but thankfully neither of them saw that. "So, a bet you say. What do you get if you win?" </p><p>"Haha!" Damn, even her laugh was cute. Kenma bit his tongue to keep himself from releasing a low little growl as he watched Kuroo run a hand through his hair. He only did that when he found someone attractive and simultaneously wanted to show off his muscles <em>and</em> his hair. The only reason Kenma knew that was because of a lesson on flirting Kenma had accidentally been privy too when Bokuto agreed to drive Kenma and Kuroo to a joint out-of-school practice session. "Yeah, well I don't get much of anything. They pretty much just said that I was too much of a coward to ask you out and I'm here to prove them wrong... I guess?" </p><p>The girl blushed and Kenma's stomach lurched painfully. <em>Stupid Kenma. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Just turn around and wait somewhere else. </em>Kuroo only made it worse by mirroring her little chuckle and Kenma would do anything to distract himself. God, he would dig his own grave and lie in it if it meant he and Kuroo could just go home already, stop being bothered by this literal angel. It wasn't fair. She was so pretty and she wasn't even a bitch, which was actually the worst part of all. </p><p>"Ahh yeah, about that, you're adorable, by the way, but my parents don't really want me dating right before exams. They say it's a distraction," <em>Liar. </em>Kuroo's parents didn't give a damn about who he dated as they were always too busy with their own work, but the lie rolled off his tongue so damn easily. And it shouldn't have sent the rush of Dopamine to Kenma's brain that it did, but the setter felt something akin to a rush of euphoria as he watched the girl cringe in embarrassment. Obviously, Kenma wasn't happy the girl felt humiliated. He was just happy Kuroo said <em>no. </em>Did that make him a bad person? "I'm really sorry...uh..."</p><p>"Oh my god! I'm so stupid! I didn't even tell you my name! I'm so sorry, my name is Nanako, and I totally get it!" </p><p>"Hey, don't apologize. We're all good. Plus, I'm not available tonight anyway, gotta drive home my itty bitty setter," Kuroo jabbed a thumb in Kenma's direction and the aforementioned setter flushed a deep shade of red. Of course, Kuroo just had to mention him. The girl- Nanako- waved her hands in front of her face at a rapid pace and Kenma almost felt bad. Well, he did feel bad. He felt overwhelmingly guilty. But he didn't let that stop him from taking the smallest amount of pleasure as she bid her goodbyes to the two of them and headed back to the group of girls Kenma only now noticed had been watching their whole interaction. </p><p>"'Itty bitty setter'?" Kenma recalled later with a frown as he and Kuroo walked to his car. Kenma hated using the locker room showers because they were always gross which is why they'd ducked out early in the first place, but Kenma was starting to wish he'd showered because the feeling of being grimy and sweaty was starting to get to him. Kuroo just smirked at him, nudging the smaller boy's shoulder. </p><p>"I always could've just left you there and gone with her. She seemed more than willing." </p><p>☾</p><p>The last time it happened was after an official match. </p><p>They were standing in the hallway, dripping sweat in their Nekoma jerseys, basking in the glory of <em>winning</em>. The humidity alone was enough to get to Kenma, but that was before he saw <em>her </em>approaching. And by her, I mean Koranai Nakami, the head cheerleader and the smartest girl in Kenma's math class. And she was <em>so </em>pretty. Hazel eyes and deeply tanned skin, pretty chestnut hair with natural highlights, and a beauty mark just above her lip. She was undeniably attractive and pretty much every guy in the school would melt if she so much as looked in their direction- well, at least the ones who weren't wholeheartedly into their very attractive, very <em>male </em>best friends. </p><p>"Oh my god, you guys! That was great!" Kenma's nose wrinkled at her angelic voice echoing down the hallway as she bounced up to Kuroo (of course, she chose Kuroo), pom-poms ruffling together as she grinned brightly at the middle-blocker. Kuroo was always the star of the show, after all. He shouldn't be surprised that, out of everyone on the team, he was not only the one who got all the attention, but also the one who went on the most dates. Because he was a fucking catch. Perfect grades, god-like body, an expert at flirting, (probably) good in bed considering his sheer amount of experience. And his personality was just good enough that his looks overrode it. What was not to like?</p><p>"Hah! Yeah, thanks! The team is really hitting its stride," Kuroo responded, giving Kenma a rough slap on the back, to which he responded by sending the middle blocker a harsh glare. Another pout. That was obviously not what Koranai had meant. She was so obviously hitting on Kuroo. She was talking to him, looking at him, standing like, less than a foot for him. She was making it so obvious but either Kuroo wasn't biting, or he was just that oblivious. Either way, Kenma felt like he was intruding somehow. Like he shouldn't be there. This was a moment just for them. She was so clearly about to ask him out, and Kenma (though he'd never done it himself) was pretty sure it was considerably harder when the person you wanted to ask out had their arm looped around their best friend's shoulders.</p><p>"I mean, yeah..." A cute little smile materialized on her lips as she drew out the last syllable. Her glossy bottom lip caught between her teeth as she locked eyes with Kuroo who's arm simultaneously tightened around Kenma's neck. If he was being honest, Kenma didn't know what any of these non-verbal signals meant. "But, I was specifically talking about <em>you. </em>I mean, don't get me wrong!" She quickly emphasized, a slightly embarrassed little blush blooming on her rosy cheeks. "You guys are an amazing team like damn, but... well... I was kind of hoping to get your number and maybe...I don't know...like take you out for dinner tonight? Or something? I guess I'm not great at this whole flirting thing..." Her embarrassed little giggle was infuriating in its sincerity, but Kenma kept his expression steady. </p><p>"Oh god, Koranai, right?" Kuroo still hadn't let go of Kenma as he stood to his full height, brushing a calloused hand through his sweat-drenched hair and putting on the most charming smile he could muster. And it was in that moment, that one moment as Kuroo said, "I actually had plans with Kenma tonight, but I'll totally take your number if you still wanna give it to me," that Kenma realized. </p><p>Over the course of three weeks, Kenma had watched Kuroo turn down nine separate girls, over half of them being let down with an excuse that involved Kenma somehow. <em>"I have to drive Kenma home." </em>Kenma didn't have his license yet, so Kuroo was pretty much the only one who could drive him placed. <em>"I have plans with Kenma." </em>Kuroo perpetually had plans with Kenma. They were unspoken, assumed. <em>"Me and Kenma have an exam to cram for." </em>Kuroo never crammed for exams. Whenever he said that it meant he was helping Kenma learn everything there was to know about cell division a night before they were being tested on it. <em>Kenma, Kenma, Kenma. </em></p><p>No matter what angle you viewed it from, the answer was always the same.</p><p>☾</p><p>"We can't be best friends anymore."</p><p>The afternoon sun seemed way too warm as they stood in the abandoned hallways of Nekoma High School- or maybe it was just because Kenma was stressed out as fuck. But either way, the sun always seemed to refuse to set before nin in the evening during spring and summer. If Kenma didn't feel like his brain was about to split in half from the sheer amount of overthinking he'd done over the past three weeks, he might actually find the golden-pink sunlight or the blush-colored cherry blossom trees outside pleasant. But his brain was weighed down at the current moment as he walked beside his best friend. </p><p>They had just finished up practice and were actually on their way to Kuroo's house (which was basically a mansion that Kenma liked to give him hell for living in) when the words slipped out.  </p><p>"Excuse me, what?" Kuroo stopped dead in his tracks, but Kenma kept walking, knowing he wasn't going to be good at this whole hashing out emotional issues thing. It would be much easier for both of them if Kuroo just went along with it. I mean, it wasn't like they couldn't still hang out, but the sheer amount of his life that Kuroo was devoting to Kenma was starting to hinder his progress socially, and Kenma liked to think of himself as a good friend. There was no way in hell he was going to let Kuroo die alone because he decided to spend every opportunity he had at a relationship in favor of spending time with Kenma. "I'm sorry, are we going to talk about this?!" </p><p>Kenma stopped a few feet ahead of Kuroo, inhaling a deep breath before he turned around. Realistically, he knew they would have to have an actual conversation (not that he wouldn't entirely devote himself to finding a way this didn't have to), but that still didn't mean Kenma had to like it. Plus, it wasn't like Kenma was suggesting they never talk again. He was merely thinking that maybe it would be beneficial for Kuroo to have some space from him. Like, maybe he would actually have something longer than a one-night stand if Kenma gave him some space. </p><p>"Kuro, in the past three weeks you've turned down <em>nine </em>dates," Kenma's golden eyes narrowed almost accusingly as she frowned at his best friend. Kenma didn't understand. Every girl he'd turned down had at least one prize-winning quality, usually more than one. They were attractive and intelligent and sweet and if Kenma was into girls, he would most definitely be head over heels for at least one of them. But Kuroo looked at them like they were the background team members in a sports anime. </p><p>"And?" Kuroo looked almost angry, an emotion he almost never displayed, and Kenma couldn't blame him. He hadn't really phrased his suggestion all that delicately, not that Kenma really ever phrased anything delicately. But he thought he at least got the general point across. Apparently, Kuroo still needed more of an explanation. It was painfully evident that Kenma was dragging down his love life if not destroying it entirely, but Kuroo either had no idea, or was conveniently ignoring that fact.</p><p>"Oh my god, you're oblivious. You turned down <em>Koranai Nakami. </em>The captain of the cheerleading team, smartest girl in school, hot as all hell, Koranai Nakami, to watch me play Animal Crossing for three fucking hours in dead silence," It was true. They could've gone to the celebration party the team was throwing, but Kenma hated crowds and was horribly fatigued after such a long game so he just went straight home, and Kuroo, as per usual, had followed him. And they just sat there, on Kenma's couch with the setter curled into Kuroo's side while he played Animal Crossing as the middle-blocker tossed a volleyball in the air for hours. </p><p>"Okay, have you actually stopped to think about this?" Obviously he'd stopped to think about it. It was all he'd been thinking about for the past three weeks. They didn't have long before Kuroo graduated. What was he going to do when Kenma wasn't around? He needed to start getting used to having a social life without Kenma as a damper on it. </p><p>"Yes, Tetsuro, I've been <em>obsessively</em> thinking about this for three weeks! And I've come to the conclusion that either you're incredibly stupid, or I'm fucking up your love life," The setter deadpanned and Kuroo inhaled sharply as if Kenma was completely misunderstanding something. Which he wasn't. He'd run over every possible scenario in his head.</p><p>"Okay, but do you think maybe that's because I like hanging out with <em>you more?</em>" Kenma rolled his eyes. Kuroo could not possibly want to pass up the possibility of getting some to do nothing while Kenma laid on his stomach. It just didn't make sense. Even if there was a possibility (a slim fucking possibility) that Kuroo was actually that socially drained, Kenma knew him. The middle-blocker would've gone home and slept for twelve hours, not sat there, content to do nothing. </p><p>"Really, you like watching me play video games more than the possibility of getting laid?" </p><p>"Let me rephrase that. Do you think maybe that's because <em>I like you?</em>" Kenma was getting tired of his. Of course, Kuroo liked Kenma. He should hope that Kuroo liked him more than any girl, they were best friends, after all, but that didn't mean he should give up any possibility of romance for him. </p><p>"Obviously you like me Tetsuro, you're my best friend!" Kuroo rarely ever tried on Kenma's trademark brand of humorless sarcasm, but the eye-roll he gave Kenma was simultaneously annoying as hell and incredibly hot. </p><p>"Jesus fuck and you call me oblivious." Kenma could sense the frustration boiling over in Kuroo's words, but he couldn't possibly imagine why. Kenma was just trying to help here. Like seriously, didn't Kuroo ever want to find love? </p><p>"Excuse me-"</p><p>Kenma's objection was cut off before he could finish his sentence as Kuroo's lips connected with his own, the taller boy's calloused fingers coming up to tangle in Kenma's two-toned hair. And Kenma really wanted to question what was going on, but his thoughts were becoming the equivalent of white noise as Kuroo wrapped a strong arm around his waist. Because Kuroo tasted like...raspberries? Like, raspberries and something along the lines of vanilla that swirled together with the strawberry Gatorade he'd been drinking. Utterly intoxicating. </p><p>And maybe Kenma shouldn't have let his arms loop around Kuroo's neck and maybe he shouldn't have threaded his fingers through Kuroo's silky soft black hair because if he wasn't ruining Kuroo's love life before, he definitely was now. But Kuroo was unfairly warm and very, <em>very </em>good at this. And he tasted really, <em>really </em>good. </p><p>Kuroo released Kenma's lips with a sweet little gasp, resting his forehead against Kenma's as he kept him close. His rough fingers combed through Kenma's silky, honey-colored highlights as his other hand fiddled with the hem of the smaller boy's red hoodie, a tender smile warming across his lips. It was frighteningly adorable how cold his Kitten was, even in the blooming heat of springtime. And when Kenma didn't pull away from him, instead choosing to fist his hands in Kuroo's shirt and direct his shy gaze toward the ground as he flushed a bright red color, Kuroo placed another gentle, sweet kiss to those undeniably tempting lips. </p><p>"Hm, you're right. We're not really best friends anymore," Kuroo hummed. Kenma's eyebrows scrunched adorably at his words, a frustrated little frown forming on his lips. Was he seriously saying that after he just...<em>kissed him</em>? Kenma was almost ready to go off on him, the words already forming on his tongue to be angry at the boy who was, apparently, not his best friend anymore before Kuroo shut him up again with another tender brush of his lips against Kenma's as he whispered, "We're boyfriends." </p><p>"Smooth asshole," Kenma murmured, muffled against Kuroo's chest but still audible enough for Kuroo to release a huff of slight amusement into the silence of the abandoned hallway. That was one perk of having practice on the last day before spring break. They could stay in the school for as long as they wanted, just basking in the silence and the glow of the sunset. But there was one question, just a small one, that prevented Kenma from just enjoying the moment... "But...you like girls..." Kuroo didn't waste a second.</p><p>"And guys. Well, one guy. You. You're that guy," Kuroo nuzzled softly into Kenma's neck, feathering light kisses in some places between his warmly spoken words, forcing Kenma to resist the urge to giggle. It was a syrupy sweet, affectionate gesture that sparked another question on the tip of Kenma's tongue. Was he asking too many questions? He sure hoped not because he had about a million more. </p><p>"But...can we still be best friends?" </p><p>"Hmm...I'll consider it..." </p><p>"Tetsu!" Kenma pulled back a little with a frown, flicking Kuroo on the temple as he pouted. For all of Kuroo's joking, he really felt it should be obvious that he would forever and always be Kenma's best, best friend. I mean, how could he not? He was the only person in the world who never expected anything of the kid everyone assumed was perfect. Kenma was as much a staple of his life as volleyball or school was. </p><p>"Of course. I'll always be your best friend, Kitten," Kuroo pulled away so Kenma could see the dead sincerity looking behind his hazel eyes. Because it was true. Even if they stopped talking entirely, ghosted each other, and moved halfway across the world from each other, Kenma would still always take up that spot for Kuroo. A smirk broke out on his face as he resumed his gentle attack of kitten kisses on the soft skin of Kenma's neck. "Just now I get to give you kisses."</p><p> </p><p>☾ ⋆*·ﾟ:⋆*·ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:·ﾟ .: ⋆*·ﾟ: .⋆</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I intended this to be more angsty than it was but hey, the world needs more Kuroken fluff so I consider my inability to handle conflict even when I'm writing it a positive in this situation. ~&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>